I'll Be Waiting For You
by Abbyrainbow
Summary: Matthew is your best friend, a talented artist who often forgets to take care of himself. Lovino is the charming owner of a new cupcake shop who easily dazzles you, much to the dismay of your quiet friend. Reader Insert.


"Come on, Matthew! I heard about this new cupcake shop and I wanna check it out!"

You were currently pounding on the door of your best friend, Matthew Williams' house, trying to get him to wake up. Knowing him, he was probably up late last night, working on a painting.

You pressed your ear against the door and grinned when you heard shuffling steps from inside. The door slowly opened to reveal groggy Matthew in an over-sized sweatshirt, his face covered in paint.

"Up late again last night?" you questioned, side-stepping him and heading for the kitchen.

"Y-yeah... How did you know?" he followed you, rubbing his eyes and yawning then sat at on a stool at the island. Random brushes, paints, and pieces of canvas littered where utensils and kitchen supplies should have been.

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon." you riffled through some drawers, searching for a rag and smiled triumphantly when you found one underneath a pile of old sponge-brushes.

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed, as loud as his small voice could go.

You giggled as you ran the cloth under some water and sat next to your friend.

"Perhaps you should go to bed a normal time tonight, love." you said softly as you gently gripped his chin and began wiping away the paint from his pale face.

He was silent as I worked, but a light blush dusted his cheeks. Even after all the years you've known him, he still hadn't gotten accustomed to your use of pet names. Which was fine by you. The way he blushed each time was sweet and never failed to make you smile.

"There, all done. Now, go get dressed Monsieur! We have places to go today!" you comanded, jumping from your seat and pulling Matthew from his.

He laughed as he shuffled from the room to go get ready for the day.

* * *

"Come on! Were almost there!"

You were bubbling with excitement over getting cupcakes, and tugging on Matthew's arm who, in your opinion, was walking unbearably too slow. However, you excitement quickly faded when you both turned the corner to see a considerably long line coming from the new shop.

"Oh..." you sighed, turning to your best friend, "Sorry, I guess we should have come sooner."

"Oh! No, _! It's alright! I don't mind waiting. Besides, we have each other to keep us company!" he looked frantic, desperate to make it so you didn't feel bad which quickly caused you to start giggling.

You gave him a big hug, "Thank you, Matthew... Now let's go!" you busted out in loud giggles at his embarrassed face and pulled him to the end of the line.

You were in line for over an hour, but you were having so much fun with Matthew, if felt like no time at all.

After a particularly funny story about one time where you accidentally put jalapenos in your chili rellenos, you both stood in silence for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent coming from the small bakery.

"We're almost to the-"

"_, I want to tell you-"

You both laughed.

"You first, love." you said smiling.

"Thanks... There's something I've been... Meaning to tell you for a while now..." his face was bright red, and he was looking down at his feet.

"What is it, sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything." you bent over so he was forced to look at you and gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's just that..."

"HEY, STOP-A HOLDING UP THE LINE YOU BASTARD!"

You frowned and turned to see you had made it to the head of the line and a very pissed-looking man was standing behind a counter. Grabbing Matthew by the hand, and pulling him toward the counter.

"What kind would you like? It's my treat!" You smiled toward him, he seemed very taken aback.

"Uhm... Maple, please. Thank you..." he managed a small smile and you turned to look at the man.

"Two maple cupcakes please."

"Anything for a bella ragazza." you froze your movement toward your wallet and looked up at the man. His amber eyes were glittering mischievously at you and he had on a dazzling smile. Your heart faltered for a moment. He had completely changed attitudes from a second ago.

"Erm... Thank you." you flushed slightly and went for your wallet once more.

"Ah! Bella, there will be-a no need for that. This one, it is on-a the house." he winked at you slyly and handed you the cupcakes while you stared at him wide-eyed. The tugging of Matthew on your sleeve pulled you from your trance and both of you left the small shop.

You two found a bench to sit on and you handed Matthew his cupcake while you began to unwrap yours. You took a quick bite and exclaimed loudly. "This is amazing! I'm going to go back there tomorrow~"

You grinned at your friend, but your face changed to look of concern. He had a frown and looked angry for some reason.

"Are you sure it's not just because he was hitting on you?" this small passive aggressive remark was very unlike the Matthew you knew and it fueled your concern farther.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Matthew?"

"That guy!"

"Love, are you alright?" you placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gasped when he shoved it off and stood quickly, his cupcake falling uneaten to the ground.

"Don't touch me! And stop it with the nicknames!"

"Matthew! What has gotten into you?" you scolded.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just stop bugging me! I don't need any help from you!" his voice was louder then you ever thought it could go. The words he spoke stung. All you wanted to do was help your friend. Tears came to your eyes and you stood as well.

"I see. Well I'll just go then." a tear fell and Matthew seemed to be taken out of his trance.

"W-wait! _!"

But you were already running the opposite direction.

Later an envelope from Matthew was waiting on your doorstep. You considered opening it for a second but your anger won and you tossed it on your kitchen table.

* * *

The next day you went again to the cupcake shop. But this time, you were alone. The line was also considerably shorter and you were at the front within a few minutes.

"H-hello." you shyly greeted the man.

He stared blankly at you for a few seconds before his eyes sparked with recognition.

"Ah! Bella! You have returned! That bastard boyfriend of yours, he isn't around today?"

You blushed furiously, "Oh gosh, no! He's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend or, he was my friend..." you frowned at the thought of the fight you had yesterday.

"Bella! Do not-a frown! I knew-a he was a kind of a dick! Here, have a cupcake, to make you smile!" he handed you a pink cupcake with a wink that succeeded in bringing a small smile and a deep blush to your face.

"Oh! But you already gave me those cupcakes yesterday!"

"Do not-a worry about it! You'll just have to come again tomorrow and buy-a more cupcakes, yes?"

"O-of course!"

"Good! See-a you-a tomorrow!"

For the next few days, you went to the shop, to see the man who you soon learned to be named Lovino. You began to look forward to the next daily conversation from the moment you would leave the shop. You soon had a fridge full of boxes of cupcakes. It seemed as though he could charm you into buying a dozen just by the way he kissed your hand as soon as you walked in. But you didn't mind since you were waiting on the moment he would ask you on a date.

But you'd probably wait forever for that date.

One day you had an appointment the same time you usually showed up so you decided to come earlier. You were shocked to see Lovino giving the same treatment he had given you to another girl.

With this fresh new heartbreak, your mind wandered to someone you hadn't thought of in over a week.

* * *

You sat on the bed in your room, holding the envelope from Matthew. You were fairly nervous to open it, but you couldn't figure out why. Taking a deep breath you reached in to pull out a piece of canvas. You gasped at the sight of it. It was a painting of you as an angel smelling a white flower.

This must have been what he'd been working on so much lately.

Flipping it over, you noted a bunch of writing on the back. In looking at it closer, you discovered it was a letter.

__,  
I'm sorry for what I said earlier.  
I didn't mean any of it.  
It's just that...  
I was afraid he was going to take you from me.  
I never got the chance to tell you what I was going to tell you.  
I guess now is as good as any other time.  
I love you, _.  
But I don't mind if you don't feel the same.  
If you still want to be my friend... I'll be waiting.  
Your best friend,  
Matthew_

Your heart drummed madly in your chest. Matthew, your best friend, loved you?

Before you could completely register what you were doing, you were running down the street, in the direction of his house. Once there, you stood in front of it, bundling up he courage to go knock.

"_?"

You turned in the direction of the voice to see Matthew walking down the street with a plastic bag in hand. He looked beaten down and his sad look made you want to cry.

"Matthew..." you couldn't help yourself, you ran to your best friend and embraced him. He was shocked, but returned the hug after a few seconds.

You both stood there a few moments, just holding each other before Matthew broke the silence.

"So... Does this mean you want to be my friend again?"

You smiled and looked up into his kind eyes.

"No, love..." you said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, "This means I want to be your girlfriend."


End file.
